


On Hold

by id_shade



Series: Lost and Unfound [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Looks like imma hit every cliche h/c trope before I'm done with this thing., M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_shade/pseuds/id_shade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles try to figure out what comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be in a id-ficcing mood.
> 
> If you'd like to see this continue leave comments and/or kudos. I write things like this for my own enjoyment, but I'm 100% more likely to finish something when I think it actually has an audience.

Stiles pulled himself together long enough to get back into his jeans and Scott’s jacket. He could go through the motions, doing everything Scott asked of him within reason. When it came time to actually leave, he sat back down on the bed, casting Scott the occasional uncertain look. He wasn’t chained to the wall anymore but he may as well have been.

In the end, Scott did have to carry him out. He got him to cooperate at first, but Stiles was too unsteady, too out of it and confused. Finally, Scott hoisted him over one shoulder, put his head down, and marched up the stairs, toward the exit. There was some laughter, some questioning, a few cat calls. Scott ignored it all, held tight to Stiles, and simply left.

The sun was coming up outside. Scott blinked as his eyes adjusted. Stiles groaned and shifted somewhat on his shoulder. Between his rather intoxicated state and the sudden shift in surroundings, Stiles didn’t seem to notice when they got to the jeep. He climbed into the back and just laid there face down for a while. He continued to do so as Scott drove away and when he pulled over to call Derek and update him on the situation.

Scott left out most of the details. “Call me after you’ve paid, all right? I don’t trust them,” he said and Derek agreed, voice guarded and awkward, like he was concerned but unsure of what to say. “We’ll find a motel and figure out where to go from there. Don’t mention anything to anyone back home, okay? Not until I’ve had a chance to talk to Stiles about it more.”

Derek was silent for a few seconds, considering. “What about his dad?”

“It’s been three years,” Scott said more irritably than he’d intended to. “What difference will a day or two make?”

Derek agree and told him to take care. Scott told Derek to do the same and hung up.

“Do we have to go to a motel?” Stiles asked from the back. Scott turned in his seat. Stiles was still on his stomach, but his head was turned to one side. “I’d rather sleep in the jeep,” he amended, drowsily but earnestly. He fanned his fingers out and took a deep breath in, like the upholstery was a feather bed and not the interior of an old, shitty jeep.

“I’d have to cut the engine.” Not that the heat worked anyway. Scott’s breath crystallized in front of his own face as if to illustrate the point.

“Don’t care,” Stiles muttered, turning onto his side, his back to Scott.

That was that, he supposed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t spent nights in the jeep before. He spent enough time on the road or on the run that there was a sleeping bag and travel pillow behind the seats just for that purpose. Scott put the car in gear and drove them a ways further, behind some abandoned buildings, in the back of a disused gravel parking lot.

Scott cut the engine and the headlights. It was light enough to see his way without them. Scott opened the door and stood on the running board. He leaned over Stiles awkwardly as he fished out the sleeping bag and pillow. He was spreading it out over the backseat when Stiles finally opened his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“You chose jeep instead of motel,” Scott reminded him. Then, when that didn’t seem to answer his question, “It’s cold.”

“I’m not cold.”

“I am.”

“Take the sleeping bag then.”

Stiles started to gather the sleeping bag up and hand it back, but Scott just tucked the edges back down. “I’m cold because it’s cold. You’re cold.”

Stiles just stared at him then, having trouble grabbing onto any one train of thought. That’s what Scott assumed at first. “We could…” Stiles began, and Scott realized he wanted to share the sleeping bag with him but was hesitant to do so.

Remembering everything that had happened back at that hellhole they’d just left, Scott suddenly felt ashamed. “It’s fine. Get some sleep,” he said quickly, stepping down from the running board.

“Wait.” Stiles sighed. “I’m not thinking straight. C’mon. We’ll share.”

Scott tried sleeping in the floorboard first. He tried the backseat next, taking the end opposite Stiles. They tried sitting in the front and spreading the sleeping bag over both seats. Stiles put an end to any further negotiation when he climbed into the passenger seat with Scott. “I’m tired. Is this okay?” Stiles asked, drowsily.

“Yeah,” said Scott, even though it wasn’t. Comfort really wasn’t an issue. With the seat back, it was wide enough for them both, laying close and on their sides. Scott didn’t see how Stiles couldn’t not be laying on the seatbelt and wasn’t sure how he could sleep like that. Stiles wasn’t complaining though, and that wasn’t the real problem anyway. No, the real problem was that Scott was getting aroused again. It disgusted him. How could it not?

Fortunately, (If fortune was even applicable here.) Stiles was behind him. And, fortunately, Stiles fell asleep first. Last time he’d seen him, Stiles had had trouble falling asleep anywhere that wasn’t his own bed, with his own pillow. Now he was snoring, spooning awkwardly in a single car seat, likely sleeping with a seatbelt jamming into his side.

Scott closed his eyes and saw Stiles being fucked again. He felt the rhythmic warmth of Stiles’ breath on his back and thought of his mouth.

It wasn’t like he’d never thought of Stiles that way before. He had, in those weird intrusive thoughts he was pretty sure everyone had about lots of people they never seriously considered having sex with. Given what he’d seen tonight, those thoughts felt more intrusive than ever. And he was so relieved to have Stiles back. It was like his life had been on hold for the last three years until today, and now a million different emotions were getting all jumbled up in his head.

Stiles shifted in his sleep, his left hand settling on Scott’s hip. The jeep was cold, but it was warm beneath the sleeping bag; impossibly comfortable for such a cramped space. Scott slept better than he had in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this fic? Who saw that coming? Not me.

Scott woke up when Stiles did. It was hard not to. It probably came as a shock, waking up somewhere new for the first time in… years. Stiles sat up suddenly but relaxed within moments. Scott had given no indication he was awake and, judging by Stiles’ carefulness, it must have looked like he was still asleep. He felt himself being looked at though, and he felt Stiles settle back down in the seat. He felt Stiles’ forehead press against his shoulder and heard a sound not unlike laughter.

It was hard to gauge whether it was an altogether happy sound or not.

“Hey,” Scott said, when Stiles was done.

Stiles was quiet for a few seconds. Finally, he took a deep breath. “Morning, dude,” he said, like he was trying being casual with Scott on for size. It nearly fit.

They’d both slept well past noon, and the first couple of hours after waking were gloriously uneventful. There were some warm soft drinks in the back and non-perishable stuff. They walked around some and ate beef jerky in silence. Scott’s clothes were too big on Stiles, and he looked ethereally pale in the sunlight. When Scott went back to the jeep to update Derek, Stiles continued walk around outside, kicking gravel.

Derek wanted to know where they were going to stay. They couldn’t stay parked out here for the foreseeable future. He didn’t even have to bring it up when Stiles got back to the jeep. It was the first thing he asked, too. Scott thought he would have been all for camping out in the jeep. Staying somewhere meant a whole slew of problems.

But that’s what they ended up doing.

There was a motel further down the road. Scott had stayed at it on his way up. It was a trashy little Days Inn that had been appropriated by a werewolf pack during the uprising. If they’d thought it was odd Scott was an alpha traveling without his pack, they hadn’t shown it. If anything, they’d been friendly- Loud and obnoxious, but friendly.

There was the same scrawny little beta at the front desk, watching a portable television. He did a double-take when he saw Scott. “Hey, you,” said the beta, who’d introduced himself as Landon last time. “Passing back through?”

“Have to get back to the pack.” Scott tried to force a smile and feign casual friendliness. Really, he was just worried about leaving Stiles in the jeep. “Can I get a room with two beds?”

Landon leaned over the front desk and looked out the glass doors. “Not alone this time?” His tone was still a friendly one, but he looked at Scott like he was trying to read the reason behind the change in his demeanor.

“No,” said Scott, trying to sound like it had slipped his mind- which, he only realized after the fact - was probably completely unnecessary. “I’ve got a friend with me.”

“Member of the pack?”

“Yeah. He got away from me for a while there.”

“I get ya,” said Landon, though Scott wasn’t sure what there was to ‘get’. All the same, he grabbed the key and Scott paid.

The motel room wasn’t great, but Stiles was probably used to worse. Things were still mostly awkward. Stiles seemed especially on edge, casting constant sidelong glances in Scott’s direction. At least a dozen times, Scott thought he was about to say something important, but he never did. Instead, they talked about mundane things - like what was on television. There wasn’t much in the way of television stations these days, but the motel room came equipped with a combination DVD-VHS player. Five years ago, if someone had told Scott they’d be making the switch back from digital, he wouldn’t have believed them.

They watched Star Wars.

By the time dinner rolled around and it was dark out, Scott was reluctant to leave to find food. He was even less keen on the idea of taking Stiles into town.

“I’ll be fine,” Stiles said, making a show of looking annoyed by the concern. “Seriously. I’m pretty sure I can manage.”

In the end, Scott decided to just get something from the vending machine out front.

That was a mistake.

Some of the pack that ran the place were in the parking lot, laughing about something or another. There were three of them in all: Landon and two others. One turned out to be the alpha. He had keener senses than his betas and sniffed the air as Scott came around the corner. He came right over after that, betas flanking him.

“Scott, right?” The alpha was big - broad-shouldered and almost certainly in his thirties. “I’m Lance. This big guy is Frank. The scrawny one’s my brother. You’ve probably met.” He offered a hand, which Scott took. Lance squeezed it mid-shake, letting his eyes shift red.

“Just passing through,” Scott said, unsure whether or not he’d just been threatened but unwilling to take that risk. He wasn’t in a position to be making enemies.

“Him and another member of his pack,” said Landon, wearing a smile that seemed to say he wanted his brother to find something worth picking a fight over.

Lance raised his eyebrows “Oh?” He looked at Scott. “That so?”

Camping out in the jeep from now on was looking better and better. “Yeah. That’s so.”

The overly friendly smile vanished from Lance’s face. “Because I don’t smell another wolf. I smell a human.”


End file.
